Driving Muppets
Muppets driving actual automobiles and motor vehicles out on the open road. Astillhangoneveryword.jpg|The Southern Colonel in a Southern Bread commercial Movinrightalong.jpg|Fozzie Bear driving his uncle's Studebaker in The Muppet Movie TMM-Gonzo'sPlumbingTruck.jpg|Gonzo driving his plumbing truck in The Muppet Movie TMM-Promo-StudebakerGang.jpg|Fozzie Bear driving a Ford Super De Luxe in The Muppet Movie TMM EM bus.jpg|Dr. Teeth driving The Electric Mayhem Bus in The Muppet Movie MGH-Driving.jpg|Fozzie Bear driving a Ford Super De Luxe in The Muppets Go Hollywood Beauregard's taxi.jpg|Beauregard driving his taxi in The Great Muppet Caper Pops driving GMC.jpg|Pops driving The Happiness Hotel's double-decker bus in The Great Muppet Caper Dirtybird.jpg|Miss Piggy driving a truck in The Great Muppet Caper Countmobile FTB front.jpg|The Count driving The Countmobile in Follow That Bird Sloppyjalopy.jpg|Oscar the Grouch driving The Sloppy Jalopy in Follow that Bird RacecarRock.jpg|Kermit in a race car in Muppets on Wheels Oscar driving I Am Big Bird.jpg|Oscar driving a truck in Episode 1093 MFS-FozzieDrivingTheEMBus.jpg|Fozzie Bear driving The Electric Mayhem Bus in Muppets from Space Bobo drive cement truck.jpg|Bobo driving a C.O.V.N.E.T. company vehicle in Muppets from Space Tmobile-E&Bdrive.jpg|Bert and Ernie in a 2001 German T-Mobile ad Kermit drive bmw.jpg|Kermit driving a BMW in a 2003 BMW commercial Muppets-com50.png|Fozzie driving through the "Bigger Burger" drive-thru in a Disney Xtreme Digital short Muppets2011Trailer02-32.jpg|'80s Robot driving Kermit's car in The Muppets Fozzie drive alamo.jpg|Fozzie driving in an Alamo Rent a Car commercial Crews3.jpg|Dr. Teeth driving a Toyota Highlander in Toyota commercials Toyota gonzo.jpg|Rowlf driving a Toyota Highlander in Toyota commercials Kermit drive toyota.jpg|Kermit driving a Toyota Highlander in Toyota commercials Pepe driving Toyota.jpg|Pepe the King Prawn driving a Toyota Highlander in Toyota commercials rowlf driving mmw premiere.jpg|Rowlf driving at the Muppets Most Wanted World Premiere Cookie drive bmw.jpg|Cookie Monster driving a BMW in a 2015 BMW commercial File:Kermit car M15 pitch.jpg|Kermit driving in The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot and "Walk the Swine" FozzieDrive.png|Fozzie Bear driving a convertible in The Muppets episode "Pig Girls Don't Cry," "Hostile Makeover," Bear Left Then Bear Write" and "Pig Out" TheMuppets-S01E05-RizzoDriving.png|Rizzo in The Muppets episode "Walk the Swine" TheMuppets-S01E05-ScooterAirbag.png|Scooter in The Muppets episode "Walk the Swine" Episode 106 (16).jpg|Dr. Teeth driving the new Electric Mayhem bus in The Muppets episode "Episode 106: The Ex-Factor" Episode111 (14).jpg|Pepe in The Muppets episode "Swine Song" Grover-Chrysler.png|Grover drives and parallel parks in a 2017 Chrysler video Bert-Chrysler.jpg|Bert drives in a 2017 Chrysler video 2HeadedMonster-Chrysler.jpg|The Two-Headed Monster drives in a 2017 Chrysler video Carts and tractors Fozzie Driving a prop car.jpg|Fozzie Bear driving a motorized prop car in The Muppet Movie File:MuppetsTonight-golfcart.jpg|Statler and Gonzo on a golf cart on Muppets Tonight. Gonzoslawnmower.jpg|Gonzo driving a lawnmower in Muppets from Space. Kermit driving Extreme Makeover.jpg|Kermit driving a golf cart on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. (YouTube) Scooter on a golf cart.jpg|Scooter driving a golf cart in The Muppets episode "Pig Girls Don't Cry." Andy Pig driving TM102.jpg|Andy Pig in the opening shot of The Muppets episode "Hostile Makeover." Episode102 (0).jpg|Kermit driving a golf cart in The Muppets episode "Hostile Makeover." Motorcycles :See also: Motorcycles, Muppets on Bicycles MPCaper-Cycle.gif|Miss Piggy driving a motorcycle in The Great Muppet Caper BBChina-Cycle.jpg|Big Bird driving a motorcycle in Big Bird in China Ships and Boats TMM-Piggy-and-Kermit-boat.jpg|Kermit and Miss Piggy rowing a rowboat in The Muppet Movie Mti ship.jpg|Sweetums steering The Hispaniola in Muppet Treasure Island DerSchatzDesKäptnKarotte-HamburgHarborBoatingMuppets01.png|Wolle and Pferd driving a motor boat in Der Schatz des Käpt'n Karotte DerSchatzDesKäptnKarotte-HamburgHarborBoatingMuppets02.png|Finchen and Wolf rowing a rowboat in Der Schatz des Käpt'n Karotte See also *Muppet Vehicles __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Miscellaneous Lists